


~★♥~Paper Stars~★♥~

by KaiHaru



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: AsaKiku in the end, F/M, Feels, Paper stars, PiriHon, So Much Feels!, gross sobbing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-19
Updated: 2014-07-19
Packaged: 2018-02-09 11:55:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1982037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaiHaru/pseuds/KaiHaru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After watching the sunset, Kiku saw his best friend Maria faint being diagnosed with a terrible sickness. Soon the young Filipina was taken to the hospital for almost one year. During one of the visits, Kiku taught her how to make paper stars saying that if she makes one thousand of those, it can grant her wish... But is it real or only a child's fairytale?<br/>((Prepare some tissues and a lot of them. PiriHon. Cracky AsaKiku at the end.))</p>
            </blockquote>





	~★♥~Paper Stars~★♥~

"C'mon Kiku!" A young girl called down to her Japanese friends that was only quarter down the hill while she was half way.  
  
"I'm trying, Maria-chan." Kiku panted as he dragged his feet up the hill. Maria pouted and ran up the hill.  
  
"Can't you go anymore slower?" She whined as she sat on the hill looking at the sun slowly setting.  
  
"Wow..." The Japanese boy muttered as he sat beside his best friend.  
  
"Worth the climb, huh?" She said and the young boy only nodded. "Look here's the best part!" the Filipina pointed at the sky as it turned from blue to a beautiful shade of orange. "It's beautiful." She murmured.  
  
"But not as beautiful as you." He whispered.  
  
"Huh, what?" Maria turned to him.  
  
" Ah nothing! I just said: If I had the time, I would to paint this scenery for a manga" Kiku lied. The truth is, Kiku had feelings for the girl next to him. It all started when they have already graduated elementary.  
  
"Yeah." As the sun went down, the two Asians were both climbing down the hill but soon Maria felt the world spin, vision blurring and soon her whole body shutting down.  
  
"Who's the slow poke now, huh Maria?" He bluntly said but there was no reply.  
  
"Maria?" he turned to see his best friend laying uncoscious on the grass.  
  
"Maria!" He rushed and shook her softly.  
  
"I... I fell weak, Kiku..." She croaked and fell into uncosciousness once again.  
  
"Oh no..." He muttered. He gently picked up Maria seeing her pale face on the moonlight. Despite his small frame he was strong and he was. He managed to find the nearest hospital.  
  
"Please! I need help!" He pleaded the nurse behind the reception desk. That seemed to catch the attention and soon called for the ER. Then a few nurses rushed with a bed with them. He gently put the young Filipina on the bed and followed the nurses. But he was shut out when it got to the Emergency Room.  
  
Being exhasted, he went back to the lobby to sit down and waited for the doctor. Soon he felt a tap at his shoulder, only to reveal the nurse.  
  
"Are you the patient's brother?" The nurse asked.  
  
"N-no."  
  
"Do you know the girl's home number?"  
  
"Yes." Satisfied with the response, the nurse led him to the phone at the desk. The boy dialed the number and waited for someone to answer. After the fourth ring finally a familiar voice came in the other line.  
  
"Hello, Carriedo residence." Mr. Carriedo answered.  
  
"Good evening sir. It's me Kiku he Asian male greeted his friend's father.  
  
"Good evening Kiku. You and Maria haven't gone home yet. What happened?" The Spanish man said with worry laced in his words.  
  
"I-it's M-maria." He simply said. Quickly noticing the problem Mr. Carriedo felt more worry build up inside him.  
  
"What happened to Maria?"  
  
"Sh-she fainted when... w...we...were about t-to go home." Kiku explained their whole situationt to the mentioned parent. After his explanation the other line was silent.  
  
"Hello... sir?" Kiku checked to see if the older male was still there.  
  
"What hospital are you in?" Mr. Carriedo asked. Kiku asked the nurse behind the desk and the nurse gladly gave him the name and address. Kiku passed the information to the man.  
  
"Okay, Kiku. I'll be over there right away." And thus ending their conversation.The Japanese boy sighed and went back to his seat in the waiting area. He covered his face with his hands to cover his ugly tear stricken face. After a few more tears leaking out, he felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up to see who the owner is. His bloodshot brown eyes met those emeralds worry was shone in them.  
  
"How's Maria, Kiku." The spaniard as he took a seat beside him.  
  
"I think she's still in the ER, sir." Kiku politely replied. "S-sir?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"What's happening to Maria?" The man beside him took a deep breath and told the young girl's condition.  
  
"Her mother died giving birth to him and her twin brother." He replied looking down on the tiled floor. "Despite her brother being healthy, she had a weak heart." He continued.  _'That's why she usually skips P.E....'_  Kiku thought.  
  
"Is this her first time to have an attack?"  
  
"I-I guess... She never told me how he was doing when I'm not there..." Maria's father trailed of voice slightly wavering. There was a miserable silence, the only thing that was heard were the roll of wheels of hospital beds and wheel chairs, people walking from hall to hall and their voices. Soon someone tapped the Spanish man's shoulder to get his attention.  
  
"Are you Maria Clara Carriedo's father?" The doctor asked. The man nodded. "Good, your daughter's awake and she wanted to see you." The two stood up and followed the doctor going from room to room until they stopped at one of them. The doctor to opened the door to reveal a young girl. What used to be tan skin was now pale. She had tired golden brown eyes, and her usually neatly tied dark brown hair was now free from its bonds and fell to her shoulders. The hospital gown was too big for her it made her more thin.  
  
The image of his friend and crush hurt him.  
  
"Hello Maria." Her father greeted her.  
  
"Hi, papa, Hi Kiku." She weakly greeted them.  
  
"I should leave you three for a while. Just call me if you need anything." And the doctor left the three.  
  
"How are you Maria?" Mr. Carriedo asked as he sat beside his daughter. Kiku stood there looking at the father and daughter. His heart ached seeing them look so sad. Sensing the mood he tried to fins an excuse to leave them to have a talk in peace.  
  
"Maria, Sir... I would be going now. My brother might be worried about me." He reasoned. The two nodded and Kiku left them be. He ran from hall to hall until he found the exit. Clutching his chest while he walked. Luckily the hospital they were once in was near to a bus station and he could just ride there to his house, which he can walk a few blocks.  
  
"T-tadaima..." he greeted almost inaudibly.  
  
"Kiku aru! I'm so glad you arrived safely! You have no idea how worried sick I am, ar-" His older brother stopped in his tracks as he saw his younger sibling curled up in a ball on the couch as he cried.  
  
"Kiku? What's wrong, aru?" He said as he sat down and rubed soothing circles on his back.  
  
"I-I learned th-that Maria had a weak heart, she fainted and I had to bring her to the hospital... A-and when I saw her again... She looked so pale a-and sickly." He managed to choke out between sobs.  
  
"Yao, why do good always have to suffer? What did they do wrong? How come?" he asked.  
  
"Kiku, everyone has to suffer, these things help us learn, aru. And soon after we have learned we can use these as our achievements,aru. You know what big brother says: "In Every Dark Tunnel, there is always..."  
  
"...A light of hope in the end." The young boy finished. He managed to staighten himself up.  
  
"There, now lets get you to eat and go take a shower." Yao said as he whiped Kiku's tears.  
  
"Yao. I'm not a kid anymore! I'm already a sophomore!" Kiku whined as he stood up from the couch and went to the kitchen.  
  
"But you are to me, aru." Yao mumbled.  
  
 ** _~*~Time Skip! The Next Day ~*~_**  
  
Kiku carefully walked down the street as he clutched the books of his best friend.  
  
"Ve~! Kiku~!" A familiar Italian accented voice was running up to him. Soon he felt something make him fall forward making the books fly out of his arms. Then he saw his friend, Feliciano, hugging him with his face buried on the small japanese boy's back.  
  
"F-Fe-Feli-cian-no-kun... Please... I can't breathe... a-and... my Personal Space!" He stuttered.  
  
"Feliciano! You should learn how to be careful! You might injure someone!" Another voice said. Then he felt the weight of his back being gone.  
  
"S-sorry, Ludwig." Feliciano apologized. The German sighed and helped the smaller boy pick up the falling books.  
  
"Thank you, Ludwig-san." He said as he carried those books once again.  
  
"I haven't seen Maria, lately... Where is she?" The blonde asked.  
  
"Yeah, where's Maria." The auburn haired boy also asked.  
  
"Sh-she's sick... She's not feeling well and I..." Kiku trailed off remembering the image of the young Filipina in her state.  
  
"And you're going to help her out." The German finished for him.  
  
"Hai, now I must go and help her." He replied and tried to walk away.  
  
"When will you say to her?" The Italian asked. That question made the young asian stop in his tracks. He hid half of his face with his bangs and walked as if the question was not asked.  
  
Kiku arrived at the hospital adn went to the reception desk. "For Maria Carriedo." He simply said. The nurse looked up nd smiled sweetly at the boy. She told them her room number, which was still the same.  
  
He knocked on the door softly. "Come in..." A frail voice answered. He opened the door and saw his best friend once again.  
  
"Hi Maria." He greeted the young girl on the bed that ws gazing out her window.  
  
"Hi Kiku, how are you?"  
  
"Shouldn't I be asking that?"  
  
"Just answer my question." She pouted. Kiku only chuckled.  
  
"Yes I'm fine, the teachers never changed."  
  
"Boring as ever?" She suggested and the boy only nodded.  
  
"So how about you?"  
  
"Eh, you know, crappy. IV's a bit bothersome." She shrugged as she tapped the small tube. Kiku chuckled once again and took a seat that was beside the bed.  
  
"So what's up with the books." The tan skinned girl asked.  
  
"I'm going to help you catch up." Kiku said as he took his glasses from his bag. The girl only groaned.  
  
"But... Kiku... I'm sick..." She whined.  
  
"How about we discuss only a few that was in my schedule and we'll discuss the others." Kiku suggested. Even though Maria can be lazy, she is still determined to have high scores and could still be hard working. That's what Kiku liked about her.  
  
"Oh alright." Kiku smiled and took out a text book for History.  
  
 _ **~*~Time Skip! A few hours later ~*~**_  
  
  
  
"I'm tired." she said as she yawned.  
  
"Ok, I'll call it a day. We should relax now." The Japanese boy said and he put back his glasses in its case. "I'll leave yout books here, just so you could avoid boredom." The small girl giggled and turned on the T.V.  
  
"Hey Maria?"  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"Why didn't you tell me that you have a weak heart?" The boy asked with a serious face. The girl hesitated and looked at the tiled floor as if there was something interesting there.  
  
"I...I don't want you to worry..." She replied and bit her lip. "My brother, my father and the teachers are already worked up about me. I don't want to be always looked down woth pity. I want to be treated like a normal person with no medical conditions." The raven haired boy only nodded, he didn't want to bombard her with question, especially in her state. Looking at the window he saw how dark it is.  
  
"I have to go now, my siblings must be worried sick about me again." He said and stood up to pick up his bag.  
  
"Thanks Kiku, Your the best friend I have. Get home safe ok?" Maria replied. But she was surprised about the next thing. Her own best friend, who loved his personal sapce very much, and hated physical contact... Kissed her forehead. She felt her cheeks heat up as the boy pulled away from her.  
  
"Get well soon Maria." Were his last words as he closed the door leaving the young Filipina alone silent and awestruck. Maria let her restraint tears fall from her face. She clutched her chest.  
  
"I still can't tell you how much I love you, Kiku..." She silently said.  
  
A few months later and summer has arrived. Kiku learned that Maria officially dropped out of there school due to her condition. Kiku walked up to the same street of the hospital. He ehld a small bag filled with assorted colored paper, a box and some safe scissors.  
  
"For-"  
  
"Maria Clara Carriedo, of course, Kiku." The Nurse smiled at him. Due to constantly visiting Maria the nurse already know his daily routine and also his name.  
  
"Thank you, Anna-san" He bowed and in return he also knew her name.  
  
"Tell me Kiku, is she your girlfriend?" Anna asked. Kiku turned beet red at the question and shook his head.  
  
"She's just my best friend." He replied and walked to the hall where the Filipina's room is. He knocked the door.  
  
"Come in." A familiar voice said. He opened the door to see Maria talking to a man. The man had tanned skin, chocolate brown curls and green eyes.  
  
"Hello Mr. Carriedo." the young boy greeted. "Hello Maria."  
  
"Well I'd leave you kids for a while. I have some work to do okay? Be good."  
  
"Y-yes s-"  
  
"Papa! I'm not a kid anymore!" Maria whined interrupting Kiku's sentence. The spanish man only chuckled and closed the door softly. Leaving the two teenagers alone.  
  
"What's in the bag, Kiku? Maria craned her head to see what Kiku brought. Kiku sat down on the chair brought out the objects.  
  
"Remember the time when you requested me that I should teach you on how to make paper stars?"  
  
Maria nodded and looked at the different colored paper.  
  
"Well this is your lucky day." He said as he pulled one colored paper. He cut the into strips using his scissors and gave one thin strip to Maria. He held it out to let the girl see.  
  
"First you have to tie a small knot on one end." Then he did so.  
  
"After that you have to tuck the small und in the knot." Maria copied what her friend was doing and did it perfectly. Kiku then continued his instructions. After he was dun he pinched the four corners and it puffed out to reveal a star. He held it out for the girl to see. Maria did what she was told held out her finished product. His star is more beautiful than hers. But it was probably because of experience.   
  
"Meh, close enough." She shrugged. "Where should I put this?" Luckily, Kiku was ready and he brought out a bottle. Both of them put the small star inside the container. Maria looked at the two stars.   
  
"How many do I have to make?" She asked.  
  
"At least one thousand."  
  
"And I would get my wish?" She turned to face him. Kiku nodded.  
  
"Great, at least I won't get bored here. Thank you."  
  
"For what, for being a great friend. I will always remember you." Maria smiled weakly.   
  
"Maria, stop that! You're saying that as if you're going to die!" Kiku said fighting the tears. Maria only smiled.  
  
'What if...-"  
  
"No! I won't let you!" Kiku whined and he hugged the girl, forgetting his personal bubble. "I would do anything just to let you live." He whispered as he stroked the girl's dark brown hair. Maria blushed but galdly accepted her friend's hug.  _'That's good to hear...'  
  
 **~*~Time Skip! A few hours later ~*~**_  
  
  
Soon Kiku had to go home, he left his art material to Maria to help her prevent boredom. He remembered how he expressed his affection for her. Though, he still didn't have the guts to confess to her.  
  
'Your time's ticking. She's not going to last long, especially in her condition...' His conscience told him  
  
'I know that, but I still don't know how.' He thought back. Little did he know that he was in the middle of the street and saw flashing lights...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"That was close..." He mumbled when he easily dodged the speeding vehicle. You really think I would kill him?! He crossed the street again, but he was more alert and careful.   
  
When he finally made his way home. He was greeted by a squeeze in the chest by his half brother.  
  
"Yong Soo!" He cried and karate chopped the korean.   
  
"I claimed his breasts, da-ze!" He cheered and ran while clutching his head.  
  
"Yong Soo! How many time's I have told you to greet people who go inside this house, properly!" Yao scolded.  
  
"Hey, Kiku, so I heard about Maria..." His sister, Mei, said as he sat in his seat on their dining table.  
  
"Yeah, like, how is she?" Kaoru asked. Kiku grimaced, he said nothing and he just ate. Realizing the atmosphere, they all ate in silence, especially for their brother.  
  
 ** _~*~Let's check on Maria's family this time ~*~_**  
  
Antonio went home after work, he saw his son waiting for him.  
  
"Hello, papa. How was Maria?" Juan asked. Antonio only shook his head.   
  
"Her health hasn't improved." The Spaniard replied to his son.  
  
"I hope she gets well..."  The brunette hugged him and kissed his head.  
  
"I hope too, mijo.... I hope too..."  
  
 ** _~*~Time Skip! Months later: Few days before summer ends~*~_**  
  
Maria looked at the star she made. She smiled softly and put the small origami in its container. gazing at it. 'I'm almost done, I would get my wish soon, just a few more.' Someone knocked on the door.  
  
"Come in..." She called and it revealed her best friend. Everytime she sees him, she can't help but blush. With his ebony black hair cut to frame his pale face perfectly. Possibly any girl would fall for him.  
  
"Hi, Kiku!" She greeted. and held out a bottle for him "Look I'm almost done with the stars!"  
  
"That's great Maria. How are you now?" Kiku smiled sweetly   
  
"Eh, as always..." She sighed and looked at the window. "Summer's almost coming to an end...  And I'm still here, in this antiseptic scented place." She grumbled.  
  
"Look on the brightside, Maria, at least you won't handle much stress and the teachers won't bother you." The Japanese boy assured her. The tan skinned girl looked at him and gave him a soft smile.   
  
"Did you bring origami paper?" She asked changing the subject.  
  
"Hai. Especially the blue ones, I know you mostly ran out of them." He pulled out another pack of multi-colored paper for his friend. The Filipina gladly accepted this and started folding and cutting them to little strips, Kiku helped her out by also cutting strips of paper for her.   
  
"Hey Maria."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"What would you wish for?" The Japanese boy looked at her. Chocolate brown met golden brown.  
  
"I guess... I want to get out of this place. I want to run with you guys. I want to live a normal laughing and feeling the fresh air. Seeing the sunlight. I want to go to school without any health conditions. To participate in P.E. Classes." She replied. Kiku felt a light bulb lit up in his head.   
  
"Maria, where did they place the wheelchair?" He said standing up and searching for the said object.  
  
"U-um... over there." She pointed to a side of the room where a wheel chair sat. Kiku wheeled it of its place and put it near Maria's bed. He gently carried her and hooked her IV on one of it's hooks on the wheel chair. "Where are we going Kiku?" She asked.   
  
"Trust me and close your eyes." The boy instructed and Maria obliged. She felt the chair move. There where a few twists and turns. Until they stopped.   
  
"No don't open your eyes yet. " He whispered.   
  
"Anna-san. Can I take Maria out for a while? Se needs fresh air." Kiku said to the nurse.  
  
"Sure Kiku. Just be careful. Especially with her." The nurse warned. Maria felt the wheel chair moved again.  After what seemed like seconds.   
  
"You can open your eyes now." Kiku said. Maria obliged once more and opened her eyes to see the view they once saw back then. But not in the hills. lucky for them that they lived outside the busy streets of a city. So there was no pollution. There was no harmful smokes of vehicles. So Maria was out of harm's way.   
  
"M-Maria... there's something I want to tell you..." Kiku said as he fidgets with his fingers.  
  
"What is it, Kiku?"  
  
"W-well... I-it's..." Kiku's heart beated faster in his rib cage. He's finding it hard to breath and feeling his face heat up.   
  
"I-I...I...I-I-..." He took a deep breath and. "I have grown to have feelings for you...I and I... Daisuki desu- ah Iie! Aishiteru." He said in his native tongue. Maria's eyes widened, slowly processing the words her friends have said. She spent enough time with her Japanese otaku friend to know the words he spilt. Maria also felt her heart beat faster and blushed.   
  
"Kiku..." The mentioned boy looked at her still red as her father's tomatoes that they grew. "Mahal din kita..." She said also in her native tongue. Luckily Kiku understood those three simple words. He gave a sigh of relief.  
  
"C-can I kiss you know?' He asked permission since it i s his first time to confess to a girl. Which the girl gladly accepted. They both kissed as the sun went down.   
  
"So I guess this is our first date?" Maria said as she went back to her hospital bed. Kiku nodded.   
  
"I'm be going now." Kiku bid his love farewell and kissed her on the cheek. Maria smiled and took a strip of paper and began to form a knot.  _'I still can't tell him... that... I onle have 50% chance of living...'_  She thought and felt tears leak out f her eyes making her vision blur as she worked. Giving up, she set the small star down and cried in her hands.  
  
Kiku walked home with a grin plastered on his face. His siblings saw this and asked him questions. It was the first time that their brother smiled in ages.  
  
"Kiku?! You're smiling! What's up." Mei asked.  
  
"I confessed."   
  
"And?"  
  
"She returned my feelings!" They all cheered and gave Kiku just pats on the back because he would still refuse to hug them.   
  
"I'm glad Kiku, aru! My boy has already grown! Unlike some, aru..." Yao glared at the hyperactive Korean in the background. The house was once more being lively. Though little did the family of Asian know, that their brother's girlfriend is slowly fading from existence...  
  
 ** _~*~Time Skip! Months later: School Day~*~_**  
  
"And then the whole meeting was in chaos! First there was Ivan hiding behind my brother in vain! Just from his little sister. Then there was Alfred trying to start a food fight and the cake he was eating  landed on Francis's face. Then Gilbert imitated him and landed on Felik's pink dress which made him really mad! Then all was chaos and the only one who stayed silent was Francis who was seated with cake covering his face!" Kiku ntold the whole story from what happened on school and Maria can't hold her laughter.   
  
"I wish I could have seen it." She said and wiped a tear off her face. She went back on her small project and making small knots for stars.  
  
"You're still persistent on that wish?"  
  
"Yep..." She only replied  not looking at her boyfriend's eye. Kiku looked at the nearly full bottle of multi-colored stars. He smiled at her.   
  
"How are you feeling?" He asked breaking the awkward silence.  
  
"I feel a little bt stronger now. Maybe because you always visit me."  
  
"Yeah... Let's start on your studies again." Kiku dais and get her books. Maria whined. And he simply chuckled.  
  
"Just a few topics okay. Besides my curfew is almost arriving-" He tried to finish his sentence until a knock interrupted him. He stood up from where he was seated and opened a door to reveal. Two Italians. One with Dark Brown hair and a curl sticking up. The other boy looked just like him, only he was slightly shorter, he had auburn hair and a curl sticking out on the right. Next there were two Germans. One had white hair and red eyes, an albino. and the other one was slightly taller he had blond hair slicked back and icy blue eyes.   
  
"Hey, guys!" Maria greeted them. "I'm so glad you visited me!" Kiku smiled at the four people and let them in.   
  
They all spent there time making Maria happy, with their mischief. She smiled and laughed at every punch line they've said. Soon they all went home. They ll bid their farewell. Kiku was the last to leave. He stop there looked at her with affectionate eyes and blew a kiss to her for a good bye and left. Maria felt her heart flutter at the small action. Though her weak heart hurt. Seeing the image of her love crying with her unconscious frame made her feel tears coming up. Her condition was worsening instead. Her only way was to make those stars and fill that bottle. Her hands shook. She found it hard to breathe, she was wheezing. 'The pressure...' She thought. Soon a nurse visited her to give her food. The nurse had seen this and went to call the doctor.  
  
 _ **~*~Time Skip! The next day~*~**  you can prepare tissues for this _  
  
  
Kiku ran. He ran as fast as he could. Ever since that call he lest the corridors and his bag in his locker. He noticed the sky getting darker. Wind getting stronger slapping his face. He felt rain drops landing on him. 'Screw my uniform' He thought. That voice...The parent's voice still ringed in his ears.  
  
"You have to visit her soon."  
  
"Sir... I have school..."  
  
"Kiku... She's slowly dying..."  
  
  
He arrived at the hospital. The nurse pointed where Maria is and he ran not caring about the people looking at him. When he arrived, she was there, her breathing was shallow. Different kinds of tubes and wires were attached to her. Trying to make her live long enough.  
  
"M-maria..." He softly called out to her. Maria opened her eyes weakly. Her once bright golden brown were now dull. More dull than Kiku's. It made his heart ache.  
  
"Hi...Kiku..." She smiled weakly. Kiku held her hand.  
  
"Look, I finished the stars." She tried to reach out for their project but Kiku stopped because she was too weak. He looked at the girl's heart rate which was dangerously slow.   
  
"Don't cry, Kiku... You're not the one who's going to die..."  
  
Kiku didn 't stop his tears from falling. He felt a hand on his shoulder and saw Maria's father. Also eyes blood shot from crying and her twin brother.   
  
"I hope you will still remember me... I want you all to move on... or else I would all go and haunt you..." She warned jockingly they all smiled with sadness mixed in them.  
  
"Papa, Juan... Can you leave us for a moment?" The dark brown haired girl requested. The two left leaving the two Asians alone.  
  
"Y-your wish..."  
  
"You'll know it soon..." Maria stroked the boy's face and wiped his tears. Kiku cluthed that pale hand only in vain.  
  
"I just want to let you know... that I love you..." She said. Slowly her eyes fluttered shut... her hand going limp... and there was nothing but the faint beep of the monitor. Knowing that Maria is now in eternal sleep.  
  
"M-Maria..." Kiku still called out to no one. "Maria... are you still joking?" Tears gushed out of his eyes. He hugged the unconscious frame of his lost love. Knowing that she was now lost.  
  
  
  
Soon after Maria's funeral. Mr. Carriedo approached the Japanese teen. "Maria wanted to have you this." he said and handed him put a bottle filled with paper stars of different colors. There was a small paper tied on the lid.It said:  
  
 _'My wish: Is that you will be happy even if I'm gone...Especially to my Kiku. Don't go sulking on me okay? I will always love you. Keep me in your heart. Aishiteru. Mahal Kita.'_    
  
Kiku hugged the bottle. The only remembrance of his friend and love.  
  
Soon he was back in school a few weeks later. Every one learned what had happened to the female Asian. Everyone tried to cheer him up, including her brother. He opened his locker and saw the bottle displayed. He took out his books and went up to his class. Until...  
  
"Excuse me! Coming Through!"  
  
He was knocked to the floor. His books spilling out.  
  
"Oh sorry..." A british accented voice apologized.   
  
"No. It's okay, I should've gave you way." He said as he picked up the girls books. He looked up at the girl. Which revealed a girl with long blonde hair pulled back in pig tails. Her emerald green eyes were framed by thich red glasses.   
  
"Here, let me help you." She gave him a hand to help him get up. He gladly took her hand. Just as he took it he suddenly felt  as if he held the Filipina's hand. He got up and regained his balance and helped pick up the fallen objects.  
  
"Thank you... Umm..." The girl asked.  
  
"Honda Kiku... er... Kiku Honda." He introduced himself.  
  
"I'm Alice Kirkland" The Blond introduced herself. She held out a hand for him to shake. Though Kiku wasn't still used to it. "Shake my hand. It's not going to hurt you." She giggled and the Japanese boy shook her hand.  
  
"C'mon, we're gonna be late for class." He said.  
  
"Oh right!"  
  
"So... Kirkland? Are you realated to Arthur Kirkland?"  
  
"Why, yes... My that thick eye browed, git is my twin brother."  
  
"Lucky you didn't have his eyebrows."  
  
"Yes, thank goodness!"  
  
"I haven't seen you around here... Are you new?'  
  
"Yeah... I was looking for my brother."  
  
"Let's first get to class, then I'll show you around campus while we find your brother." Kiku suggested to the Brit.  
  
"Sounds like a plan."  
  
Maria was right. If he did chose to sulk around the rest of his life. He would never find a new found friend...  
  
  
  
 **The End**

**Author's Note:**

> I am a horrible person


End file.
